


Unnecessary thoughts

by LoveMyOTP



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, fluff?, i love this dorks, sorry if its bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMyOTP/pseuds/LoveMyOTP
Summary: Leo has been having some unnecessary thoughts and Izumi is there to reassure him





	Unnecessary thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my grammar is bad english is not my native language, hope you enjoy the fic either way. Probably characters are OCC because i'm bad at characterization lol The end was kinda rushed so sorry if it's bad !  
> pd: I need more Izuleo fics please someone hear my prayers!

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is silver, it creates a halo that almost hurt my eyes because of how bright it is. Being illuminated by the light that is passing through a crack of the slightly open curtains makes me almost want to close my eyes again, but I know if I do images from my dreams will come to haunt me again, that’s why I keep them open. I haven’t being sleeping well for a while and even thought I haven’t told Sena about it I know he knows. I feel stings on my eyes and touch them, feeling a little bit of wetness in them, oh… I’ve been crying in my sleep again.

  
Being with Sena like this is beautiful but at the same time it’s painful. Thoughts of how much I hurt him by leaving, how I betrayed him and knights, how I could be better, all that thoughts haunt me at night. Aaaah I want this to continue but I also just want to let go, just as I thought that I feel Sena hugging me more closely and I instantly erase all of that thoughts. I want this forever but my mind sometimes start to think unnecessary things, Sena must also know when I start to do it because he always does something that makes me erase them of my head instantly.

  
By how much light it’s coming from the window it means its late, good thing it’s a Saturday or Sena would be freaking out because of the time. I don’t want to move but I really need to go to the bathroom, Sena keeps hugging me tightly and pressing my bladder but he looks so comfortable that I don’t want to wake him up especially when he’s been working so hard at the modeling agency.

  
I continued to stay still in bed caressing senas head while he sleeps until the pain starts to become unbearable, carefully I try to remove the arms that are embracing me so tightly but as always as soon as I do it sena wakes up.

  
“Where are you going?” he asks with that really cute sleepy voice and as always I respond with a laugh and a happy “to the bathroom!” even though I’m not particularly happy and my eyes are red because of the crying.

  
As sudden as I move Senas hand stops me, I try not to show him my red eyes but as always he notice. “Talk to me” he says with a tone that seems almost like he’s begging me, but I just don’t want to talk about it, “about what sena?” I ask feigning to not know what he’s talking about and that all is good. “Don’t try to fool me Leo-kun!!” he says and I know that he’s angry because he just called me “Leo-kun” and he only just calls me that when he’s either really happy or really angry and by the look of it it’s the latter.  
“I’m good sena, just nightmares as always” I say trying to move again but Sena still won’t release my hand from his grip.

  
“You don’t look good to me” he says, “you’re even crying for god sakes, who are you trying to fool?!” he continues more aggressively this time and I know I have to tell him the truth or he will get more mad at me.

  
“Let me just go to the bathroom and I’ll talk to you please” I beg and even thought I know he doesn’t want to let go of me because if he do I will try to evade the topic as always when I return he let go of my hand.

  
“Please Leo-kun, please talk to me” I hear him whispers as I stalk out of the room to the bathroom and the guilt hits me.

  
The reflection I saw in the mirror as I was washing my hands was of an unknown man, full of bags under the eyes, pale and with red blooded eyes. I thought I have left all those insecurities years ago but it looks like the past just don’t want to let go of me. Years of being with Sena had been so good to me. I have a good steadily job as all the people say about my compositions, I have money, a house, friends and obviously my Sena whom I love so much, but I sometimes think, do I really deserve this much happiness?.. I don’t even know.

  
After cleaning my face with a towel I return to the bedroom, maybe this time I should really talk about all of this with Sena. As soon as I enter the bedroom fear instantly strikes me, Senas in the same spot as I last saw him, obviously waiting for me.

  
“Sit down” he says with a serious face, and I really just want to bolt out of the room and not return for a while until my head is all clear up.

  
“Okay” I tell him and I know he’s surprised because his eyes widen, It’s the first time I didn’t try to evade this topic. I sit down beside him in the bed and an uncomfortable silence starts, Sena is not talking and I don’t really know how to start, maybe I should’ve run away as always. “What are you thinking?” Sena asks and the suddenness of it made me jump out of fear.

  
“I…” I start but words just won’t come out.

  
“Take your time Leo-kun” Sena says but his encouragement doesn’t make me feel good, it just make me feel more useless because I can’t even talk right.

  
“I... I.. “ I try again but still all the words I want to say just won’t come out, it frustrates me so much that I can already feel some tears coming out of my eyes… Ah I’m so pathetic, why can’t I just be more like a normal person, Sena really needs someone better than me.

  
“Don’t do that” Sena suddenly says pulling me out of my thoughts.

  
“Do what?” I ask feigning indifference but who am I fooling since I know that Sena knows me so well.

  
“Start thinking unnecessary things” Sena says.

  
“How do you know what I’m thinking about, are you an alien Sena, have you been abducted and replaced by an alien, what happened to my Sena, where are-“

  
“Stop!” Sena suddenly says stopping me from the rant about aliens that I always use when I want to change topics. “Why just why won’t you talk to me!!? I’m here Leo, I’ve been here for years, do you not trust me? Do you not want to rely on me? Am I just a bother to you!?”

  
“NO!” I scream and put my arms around him because he look so close to crying “No, no, no, no, no don’t think like that, you... you are so important to me, so much, I trust you with all my life, I love you, I love you so much Sena”.

  
“Then why don’t you tell me anything! I’m scared Leo, so scared of waking up one day and you are not here with me, so scared of you doing something stupid because you can’t talk about your problems with me!”

  
“Sena I-“

  
“Shut up and hear me! You… you are so precious to me and when you are hurting I hurt too! Knowing that something has been bothering you to the point that you are not sleeping well, that you have been crying when you think I’m not looking hurts even more! I feel useless Leo, so useless!! What am I even here for if I can’t even take care of my lover, of the most precious person in my life?” Sena finish while panting because of all the emotions he just poured out.

  
“Sena… have you really been thing all that?” I ask because I didn’t think Sena had that kind of thoughts.

  
“Of course I’ve been thinking that, I also get insecure sometimes” Sena says a little offended

  
“I just didn’t expect that you would feel like that for someone like me” I say and probably it wasn’t the best thing to say because Sena look angry again

  
“A person like me?” he repeats my own words, “What are you talking about Leo?”

  
“I just… someone so useless like me don’t deserve yo-“

  
“You… are you serious right now?” he asks suddenly interrupting me and looking directly to my eyes. “Yes” I say looking another way, and probably it wasn’t a good thing to do since I almost had a heart attack when Sena suddenly touched my shoulder.

  
“Look at me Leo” he says gently, and even though I don’t want to, I do it because he told me, and let’s just say I instantly regret it since the vision that assaulted me is of a crying Sena.

  
“Don’t cry” I say, wiping his tears with my hands.

  
“Idiot” he suddenly says, and I’m confused at the sudden insult and want to ask him of all the stupid things I have done today he is referring to but he suddenly continues “You’re also crying” he says, and it feels just like a blow when I realize that indeed I’m crying right now.

  
“Stop” he says also wiping my tears away “I hate seeing you cry, is that what’s been bothering you all this time? That you are useless?” he asks and I just feel more tears sliding down my cheeks and can’t look at Sena in the eyes because I feel so stupid and ashamed right now, Ah I really hate crying in front of other people even though it's Sena.

  
“You are not useless at all Leo, I thought that that was already clear, you are so important to me, I don’t know what I would without you, if I don’t have you in my life anymore. I thought that all those unnecessary thought of back then have already disappeared, did they Leo? Or are they still haunting you? he asks and at my silence I know he just realized he have hit the jackpot because he suddenly hugs me more tightly.

  
“Leo that’s the past, you have changed, I have changed. Do you think only you are to blame of what happened back then? Because if you only think you have all the fault you are mistaken, so so mistaken. You are brave Leo, so brave, you returned, you fought with all your fears, you stand up again, lots of people can’t do that but you did it, and I’m so proud, so so proud of you” he says hugging me so tightly, but I don’t care since I’m literally crying so much in his arms.

  
“Knights was so grateful for a king like you, even if you had your problems, even if you gave me and Kasa-kun so much troubles, there wouldn’t have been a better king for our unit. So what if you didn’t return immediately? I covered for you since I knew you would return. You are so strong, much stronger than I am and I love that of you. You are bright so bright it’s almost blinding, you are childish, full of love, a great compositor, I love you so much Leo, you don’t have to think that unnecessary thoughts anymore please, leave the past that’s been tormenting you so much. No one blames you except you, if you don’t stop blaming yourself you aren’t going to enjoy the future”. Sena says and that’s all I needed to hear and more.

  
“Sena, you know me so well” I mumble in his chest in which I’m still buried.

  
“Of course I do, how long you think we’ve been together for already” he says and I can’t help but smile.

  
“I love you so much too Sena, and you’re also brave Sena so don’t think I’m better than you in something. We are equal so don’t put yourself down too”

  
“Look who’s talking” he says snorting a little.

  
“MEAN!” I scream, finally taking my face from his chest and looking him in the eyes, bad idea I think, because all I see is his eyes looking at me with so much love, aaah I wonder if I look also like that.

  
“What?” he says when he realize I’m staring at him

  
“You are so beautiful” I suddenly say and I really am glad that I’m so close to his face since I can see how it turns all red.

  
“You-“he starts, probably about to insult me since he does that every time he is ashamed, but I cut him off with a sudden kiss “mm-“is the only thing he gets to say as he reciprocates my kiss.

  
We continue kissing for a while, getting intoxicated with each other. This is the best, who would have thought I would feel so better talking about this with my Sena, he always is there to reassure me when I’m thinking unnecessary thing. Maybe next time I will talk to him from the start. When we finish kissing we just stay there on the bed cuddling for a while.

  
“Ne Leo what time is it?” Sena suddenly asks and as I turn to see the clock my eyes widen so much.

  
“What?” Sena asks worried because of my reaction.

  
“It’s 4 o’clock” I say dumfounded

  
“WHAT!” he screams alarmed suddenly sitting on the bed.

  
“I know! Who would have thought we’ve been here all day Sena Wahaha~” I say laughing because omg this is so funny.

  
“It’s all your fault! That’s the reason I’m so hungry!” Sena laments and I really can’t stop laughing, aaah I love moments like this I think while falling back in the bed.  
“Why are you getting back to bed!?” Sena ask scandalized

  
“I’m going to sleep, I’m tired, so many emotions in one day is tiring~”

  
“Oh you are not” he says taking my arm and forcing me to sit up

  
“Sena~ I don’t want to” I say

  
“C’mon lets go eat, I’m starving, I haven't even washed my face, oh god I haven't even washed my teeth! how could you even kissed me!” he says scandalized.

  
“I don’t care Sena, even if your breath was gross I will still kiss you since I love you “ I say “ But that’s not important the important thing here is, is the food we are going to eat at this hour breakfast, lunch or dinner?” I suddenly ask, and Sena just looks at me with a face that totally means _who cares_. “Answer Sena it’s important” I continue.

  
“Why?” he ask exasperatedly

  
“Because then my stomach would not know and be confused Sena! Didn’t you say that distention is important?”

  
“Idiot its digestion and it doesn’t work like that! Aaah why are you like that!?"

  
"Wahaha~ but you LOVE me as I am Sena, didn’t you says so mmm." I say teasingly

  
"I'm regretting so much right now" he says with his hand covering his red face.

  
"No, you are not, because you love me~" I continue

  
"Oh god how many times are you going to say it" he asks suddenly and I make a face like I’m thinking just to tease him.

  
"Mmm… forever" I say suddenly, happy when all of Senas face gets red. I suddenly get up of the bed and start walking to the door

  
"Where are you going?” Sena asks and I can see he is still red.

  
“I’m going to make breakfast” I say happily and run to the kitchen

  
“Get back here” I hear Sena scream “You can’t even cook!” And I suddenly start laughing so hard. I love this, I love Sena, I feel so light just like something has been lift of my shoulders. Aaah I could make a great song out of this, and with that thought I suddenly abandon the idea of cooking and throw myself in the space where I always compose my songs in the living room.

  
I hear sudden fast footsteps and see Sena entering the living room looking scared for a minute but a sense of relief suddenly appears in his face as he sees me in the living room.

  
“Weren’t you cooking breakfast?” he ask teasingly but I can see he is relieved I wasn’t.

  
“What are you talking about Sena? Inspiration is more important than cooking!!” I say while continuing writing a new song I know would be a masterpiece

  
“Mmm really? Then you won’t have anything” he says teasingly

  
“Sena~ spare me I’m hungry” I whine looking at him with puppy eyes.

  
“Eat inspiration” he finally says while turning and walking to the kitchen

  
“Meanie!!!” I scream to him, but I really can’t erase my big smile and I know Sena is the same. Ah my life with Sena is so precious I wouldn’t trade it for another thing ever.

“I love you Sena” I scream to him.

  
“Idiot!” he screams back, but I swear I hear an _I love you too more_ quietly. Yep life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> So whoevere you are thank you for reading my fic! Hope that as an Izuleo shipper you enjoyed it, if not i'm so sorry lol


End file.
